The wandering Samarai of Babylon 5
by Asgaya Waya
Summary: Our story is about kenshin Himura after his life in Japan ends his remains are taken and revived by the Vorlons to fulfill a purpose known only to Kenshin and the Vorlons.
1. Chapter 1

The Wandering Samurai of Minbar

By: Charles Bridges

A Rerouni Kenshin and Babylon 5 Crossover

This story is fan made I don't own the rights to Rurouni Kenshin or Babylon 5.

Preface: After the death of Kenshin Himura on Earth an unknown light appears in the night sky. Afterwards samples of the ashes that remain of the famous man-slayer of the Imperialists are taken from an Urn in Kaoru's home. The mysterious light then vanishes above Earth. The purpose of this act remains unknown. Only an ancient race that took the ashes and the alien responsible fully understands why. Our story takes place just before Dukhat's death and the Earth Minbari War.

Chapter 1:

Kosh's Bodyguard

Aboard a Minbari Cruiser in the private quarters of Dukhat in orbit around Minbar he meets with Kosh after a meeting of the Grey Council where Lehnon spoke of the fulfillment of the prophecy.

"So now it starts" said Dukhat. The Vorlon says nothing but then he notices an unusual alien standing by him. He never met a species like him before but he knows that the Grey Council is becoming increasingly interested in his species but Dukhat understands that soon the two peoples will meet and the encounter will decide the fate of the galaxy. "The alien beside you, is that a Human?" and the Human gives an innocent smile saying, "I am indeed a Human my name is Kenshin Himura I am pleased to meet you, please regard me favorably".

Dukhat was astonished by his fluent Minbar sense no Human has ever visited his world before. He asks, "Have you visited my world before?" Kenshin responds I have been in the service of the Vorlons for a long time. When I am not needed I am a wanderer among the stars learning of many peoples and their languages that I have."

Then Dukhat notices the weapon at his side, "Do you always travel with a weapon even when there is no threat?" Kenshin explains "I am a bodyguard for now for Mr. Kosh that I am, but if you are worried that I will cause trouble because of the stories you have heard of my race then you may lay those fears to rest. Once long ago I was a man-slayer but I have sworn an oath to never slay another life ever again I have."

Dukhat was pleased by what he heard replying,"I am happy to hear that, I hope the rest of your race is the same as you". Kenshin responded, "I am afraid that is the reason why we are here Mr. Dukhat we have heard about the Grey Council's meeting with the head of the Anla'shak we have also heard of your visit to Zaha'dum". Dukhat responded,"I don't understand" Kosh responds, "Understanding is a three edged sword". Just as Ducat was going to speak Kosh interrupts him saying "When the time comes, you must not open the gun ports!" Dukhat says, " but it has always been our tradition to show strength as a sign of respect" Kenshin responds, " Mr. Dukhat, you don't understand, when a swordsman draws his sword it is to spill blood." Dukhat submits in understanding," I think I understand upon departure I will instruct my vessel to do nothing without my consent". Kenshin responds, "Let us hope that your meeting with my race goes well and does not end in disaster we will speak more about this later". Dukhat was surprised by what Kenshin said because it meant that the Vorlons had planned to join the expedition.

"We will be honored to have you with us during the voyage" said Dukhat.

Kenshin Responded, "It is important that no one knows of my existence on your ship it is, if the encounter indeed goes badly then the knowledge of my presence may cause mistrust among your people." Ducat bowed in agreement, "Vary well, you may stay in my quarters for the duration of the journey" Kenshin responds "Good when the time comes I will arrive on board your Cruiser until then, we will be watching".

Aboard a Minbari cruiser hours before the fateful encounter with a fleet of Earth Alliance warships.

Dukhat, Kosh and Kenshin meet in a private room "We are almost there, that we are" said Kenshin. Dukhat replies, "Kenshin, I have a favor to ask of you and Kosh." Kosh responds, "She is ready". Kenshin adds to Kosh's approval "Although I have not yet met with her Kosh tells me that your apprentice is a strong willed woman with a destiny, she does". Dukhat asks "Will you protect her when she needs you the most". Kenshin bows and replies, "I give you my word when the time comes and she needs my help I will not hesitate to help her". Dukhat in gratitude says, "Thank you my friend if only our warrior caste was more like you".

Hours Later:

A series of loud sounds and crashes interrupts Kenshin's rest. "Kosh, WHATS HAPPENED!" Kenshin shouts. Kosh replies, "They didn't listen". Kenshin concluded, "Then the war we have been trying to prevent has started". Kenshin grabs Dukhat's cloak to disguise himself but Kosh stops him, "NO! It is not time yet, be patient Deleen will come you must hide when she arrives wait until I summon you". Kenshin replies, "I understand then we will wait that we will". Then a voice from the other side of the door cries out "SOUL HUNTERS ARE BREAKING INTO THE SHIP! STOP THEM BEFORE THEY GET TO DUKHAT'S BODY". Kenshin respond's "KOSH I CAN'T ALLOW THIS", Kosh replies "Put this on" Kenshin realizing it's a changeling outfit he puts it on and the image of a warrior appears in Kenshin's place. Kosh says only a single word, "Go". Kenshin dash's to where Dukhat's body is to find Soul Hunters fighting their way to the fallen leader's body as deleen protects him. Kenshin draws his sword and attacks the first Soul Hunter with The Dragon Hammer Slash knocking the soul hunter into a nearby wall. Kenshin speaks to them saying " I will not allow you to take his soul". One of them spoke," You have no right to stop us we are trying to save Dukhat to preserve his soul" Kenshin interrupted "You will go back the way you came". Then he readies his sword to make another attack. Kenshin cries out "SA RYU SEN!". The Minbari sit in awe as with one swipe of his sword a gust of wind forms inside the ship to repel the soul hunters back into their ships. The soul hunters retreat dragging one of their own back as he tries desperately to get to Dukhat but it was too late and the great leader is dead.

At that moment the ship jumps into hyperspace to hunt down the humans responsible for attacking them and killing Dukhat. Kenshin walks over to Deleen and says to her "We need to talk now". Deleen, realizing she doesn't know this warrior and he didn't call her by her title of Sa'tai she asks him in suspicion "who are you?" Kenshin responds "Who I am is not important you only need to know that I was a friend of your master and you must stop this war before it gets worse". Deleen responds with anger "THEY KILLED MY MASTER AND YOUR FRIEND AND YOU WANT ME TO STOP" Kenshin then removed the changeling outfit to reveal himself" Deleen saw that he was a human with a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. Baffled as to how he got onboard without being discovered she realized that before the attack Dukhat brought onboard environmental equipment. Deleen asks Kenshin "Are you with the Vorlon" Kenshin replies "I am, I am Kenshin Himura Ms Deleen when it is time we will meet again" Kenshin puts his changeling outfit back on and walks away sheathing his sword.


	2. Chapter 2

The Wandering Samurai of Minbar

By: Charles Bridges

A Rerouni Kenshin and Babylon 5 Crossover

This story is fan made I don't own the rights to Rurouni Kenshin or Babylon 5. The speech by Dukhat comes from Babylon 5: In the Beginning.

Preface: After the death of Kenshin Himura on Earth an unknown light appears in the night sky. Afterwards samples of the ashes that remain of the famous man-slayer of the Imperialists are taken from an Urn in Kaoru's home. The mysterious light then vanishes above Earth. The purpose of this act remains unknown. Only an ancient race that took the ashes and the alien responsible fully understands why. Our story takes place just before Dukhat's death and the Earth Minbari War.

Chapter 2:

The Earth-Minbarri War

After the attack on the Earth Colony had resulted in victory for Minbarri, Kenshin and Kosh awaited Len'non who knew already of their presence on the Minbari ship. Len'non walked into the sanctum that once before belonged to Dukhat. Then Kenshin and Kosh revealed themselves to Len'non. Kenshin spoke first saying "It is good that you came as quickly as you did that it is". Len'non greeted Kenshin sorrowfully knowing that both their peoples were now at war, "I am sorry for what has transpired my friend we need to find a way to stop this". Kosh replied "Agreed". Then Kenshin spoke, "We need Deleen, peace will never happen without her." Len'non replied has she come here yet?" Kenshin replied "No, but it is time it is". Len'non understood and bowed towards Kenshin and Kosh and said "I will tell her immediately."

So Kenshin and Kosh waited for Delenn in Dukhat's inner sanctum already prepared for her arrival. Hours later a figure appears in the doorway reluctantly entering the room. She turns and sees Kosh. Nodding towards Kenshin, he appears behind Deleen with his sakubatou at his side. Deleen turns to Kosh and asks, "Are you, a Vorlon?" Kosh replies," Yes". Deleen then asks the Vorlon "What is your name?" Kosh replies, "Kosh" Deleen then asks both Kenshin and Kosh "What do you want, what are you doing here?" Kosh replies "Creating the future". Deleen then turns to Kenshin and says "You told me we needed to…" Kenshin interrupts" We don't have much time, we need to stop this war before it is too late". Deleen couldn't understand what they were talking about. Then Kosh revealed a transmission of her mentor and master Dukhat.

Dukhat then appears in the middle of the sanctum and says to Deleen," If you are seeing this message then it means I am dead. I leave this in trust of the Vorlons and Kenshin to give this to the right person at the right time. I ask you to trust them as I have. They have come to us in secret to prepare for the coming war. They say we will need allies, in particular a race that is so far unknown to us called Humans. If we have not done so by now it is my hope that you will find these humans and bring them into the battle on our side. The allies of the shadows are gathering at Za Ha Dum their masters are not far behind THEY MUST BE STOPPED. Finish the work I have began FINISH IT."

Deleen in shock turned to Kenshin and said "your race is the key?" Kenshin replied "Yes that is why this war must be stopped and stopped now." Deleen then looked down realizing that she is now responsible for the fate of the galaxy, "He couldn't have known this would happen." Kenshin replied, "No, he couldn't but none of that matters now. What matters is that we must stop this somehow." Deleen turned to Kenshin and asked "How Len'non was right the warrior caste lives for victory and the death of Dukhat has created a cry for blood and vengeance how can I stop it?" Kosh responds, "you will know".


	3. Chapter 3

Wandering Samarai of Babylon 5

Chapter 3

The Cross-shaped Scar

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Babylon 5 or Rurouni Kenshin and Samarai X this is purely fanmade.

Years of war had passed. The human race keeps fighting and grows evermore desperate. There was no way the humans could win but with every small victory Earth bought itself more time until one day time ran out.

Inside Dukhat's sanctuary Kenshin looks out the window and looks at the stars recounting the tortured memories of being a manslayer. Kosh stands by his side as if silently telling his friend that the only ones who can stop this is the Minbarri themselves. " So the final battle has arrived" said Kenshin. Kosh responds " The story has not yet ended". Then Deleen enters the room troubled. Kenshin refuses to look at her but gives her an acknowledgement. Deleen says to him " I am so sorry for what has happened I tried to stop it but now the war has taken a mind of its own". Unable to call him her friend feeling unworthy of that gift she bows her head in sadness.

Kenshin began to speak, " I was just like you long ago before you were ever born". Then Deleen's attention to Kenshin was fixed " How can you, you have made a vow to never harm another life. There is so much blood on my hands as if the skies clouded and it rained blood". " You were not the only one that caused the rain to bleed" Kenshin replied. In that moment the memory of a woman Kenshin once loved appeared in his mind. " There is a story behind the scar on my face that I will tell you in hope that you may still save your soul before it is forever lost to darkness" Deleen sat down and Kenshin stood before her showing the scar. " When the Vorlons restored my body it was complete but one part of me was missing this scar so I put the scar back on" Deleen listened more attentively to Kenshins story trying to show some of her Religious caste respect as she realizes that Kenshin is more then just a Samarai of his own warrior caste he is a seeker that began his journey in a time she had not lived on the world that whose fate is now in her hands.

" My story began when I was only a boy. My parents had died and I was taken as a slave I had no real family there but three woman who acted as my guardians. Then a group of bandits came and began to slaughter everyone. I wanted to protect the three woman who were taking care of me but they stopped me saying to me that their fates have been decided but mine had not. One by one they all died to protect me the last one to die told me that I must live. Thats when my master Sejiro Hiko came and rescued me. He then said that I may hate these murderers but that hate will not bring them back. He came back later after I had buried everyone. I couldn't make a decent tombstone so I gave them ugly rocks with no tribute for them. So he gave them saki for me. He then asked for my name and he renamed me Kenshin. Thats when my training started in Hiten Mitsuruki swordsmenship. As I learned more my skills became noticeable by a rebel group who recruited me to be an assassin. In my arrogance I foolishly became a manslayer forever staining my hands with blood. Something not even the Vorlons, as powerful as they are, could never take away.

The first principle of Hiten Mitsuruki is " a sword swung in my name is to prevent the shedding of innocent blood", back then I thought that meant that to fight a war for the cause of changing Japan to being a country where the innocent and defenceless would be protected was just and right, I did know until much later that what he was really saying that the only purpose for a swordsmen was to kill and that a swordsmen that believes he is fighting a just cause is the most arrogant and foolish murderer of them all. " Deleen interrupted and said " it sounded like Sejiro Hiko wanted you to avoid making the same mistakes he made" Kenshin agreed and then continued, " That he did and if only I had understood that the most traumatic moment of my life would never have occured. One day I killed a politician who worked for the Shogunate along with his bodyguards. He wasn't at all a competent swordsmen but his passion to live had him strike a blow on my face. He wasn't trying to fight for honour but rather so he can be with his beloved. Whom he called to in his last words. I thought if I left a flower on his body it would give his soul some comfort that things would be alright, but that was a selfdelusion. Just another sign of my arrogance disguised as kindness.

Afterwards I discovered a traitor was in our ranks after me and several imperialist rebels were ambushed. One such ambush led me to a woman who make me realize my foolishness, Tomo. At first were spoke briefly but after awhile we connected so much that our leader wanted her to stay with me as my "sheath" believing I was on the verge of losing my soul.

One day our headquarters was ambushed by the "Wolves of Nibu" or as they were more commonly called " The Shin sin gumi". A secret police that doubled as a death squad for anyone that got in the way of the Shogunate. We were then sent to a safe house for awhile during that time we had to pose as husband and wife and after awhile thats what we became. As time passed we became closer and closer until one day we fell in love. Then one day she disappeared I found out then that she was meeting with conspirators to kill me. My heart was broken and I fought to meet with the chief conspirator and kill him. Afterwards I had won but I lost something more precious to me. Tomo when she died she gave me the cross on my cheek which I keep to remind myself of my vow. When the war was over I swore to never kill another life for as long as I live. I am telling you this story because there is still hope. Don't make the same mistake I made. Stop this war before its too late". Deleen with tears in her eyes seeing that she like Kenshin is now a manslayer. She says to Kenshin " they, they just need a reason to stop we all want to stop that is all". Then Kosh said " the answer lies in itself", Deleen didn't understand, but then it was time for the battle to begin and Deleen left the room.

Kosh then said to Kenshin. " this is why you are here". Kenshin replied " you want me to teach these people but I am unworthy of being Sejiro Hiko". Kosh replied, " Being a swordsmen is not about being a manslayer" Kenshin replied " I know but that knowledge does not wash my hands of blood especially Tomo's how can I teach others like this" Kosh answered " remember them". Kenshin then remember the first thing Kosh showed him when his body was remade. It was an old garment with a familier scent of Tomo's perfume. Kenshin raised his head and said " I will teach the Anlashok but I will not take the name Sejiro Hiko".

Much later the sound of violence stoped. Kenshin stepped out of the sanctum in his changeling outfit disguised as a warrior. He hid his sword behind him under his cloak and walked to find Deleen with relief on her face. Deleen's eyes were now filled with tears of Joy " the war is over". " That is good, it is", replied Kinshin. Deleen then mentions her discovery and the discovery of the Gray Council to Kenshin. " if Minbari do not kill other Minbari then our civilizations will be one" continued Deleen. " We must prevent this from happening again". " Yes, and I must do my part you are in need of a new leader of the Anlashok, I will teach them the Hiten Mitsuruki but we must start recruiting Humans as well as Minbari to become Rangers". " If you wish to become this then I will help." Replied Deleen but then Kenshin interrupted saying " No, you must help maintain peaceful relations between our peoples that means you must be an ambassador". Deleen disagreed saying " but the Minbari will not accept you even with Kosh with you." Another voice entered the room this time two members of the warrior caste. Saying " So this is why you have stopped the war, you are in league with the enemy!"

Kenshin realised he had been discovered somehow. He readies his sword for combat as the Minbari prepares his fighting pike. " You are quite brave to enter our ship, I assume to sabotage our ship so your forces can take us from within our own ships. How clever, and to use a member of the Gray Council to get you in, how dispicable of you!" The other Minbari stood in a familier pose and said nothing also carrying an equally familier weapon. The Minbari getting ready to fight asks for his opponents name " What is your name Human so you can die with Honour", his enemy responds with a fierce gaze " Kenshin Himura of the Hiten Mitsuruki and you are?" The minbari Warrior answered, " Alyte Neroon of the Star Riders Clan prepare to die Human". As he said this he made ready for battle against the Samarai.


End file.
